In general, in a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate forms one unit cell. Each cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He), and a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). When the inert gas is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and irradiates phosphor formed between the barrier ribs, thereby implementing an image. The plasma display panel can be made light and thin and thus has been in the spotlight as next-generation display devices.
In a typical plasma display panel, scan electrodes and sustain electrodes are formed on the upper substrate. The scan electrode and the sustain electrode have a structure in which a transparent electrode and a bus electrode made of expensive indium tin oxide (ITO) in order to secure the aperture ratio of the panel are stacked. In recent years, the main object is to fabricate a plasma display panel which is capable of securing a sufficient driving characteristic and a visual perception characteristic sufficient for a user's viewing, while reducing the manufacturing cost.